The Hearse You Die To Get In
by GracieGrudge
Summary: Gerard and his Family move to New Jersey from New York. A reluctant, and anti-social Gerard is not expecting to make two new friends on the first day. Frank is slowly but surely making Gerard question things he's never questioned before. Frerard.
1. I'd Like to Learn Your Name

_*A/N Hi! This is my first guy love/Frerard story. Sorry if it's complete crap and you hate it. _

_I love getting reviews/suggestions for stories so if you think I should change the direction of my story then tell me. Please. _

_Yeah I realize it's mostly dialogue. I know. I suck at writing details. Well not really, but I usually just end up writing the whole sotry in dialogue. I'll try not to though. I promise._

_By the Way I'm Gracie :D_

_Enjoy_

_XO Gracie*_

**Gerard's POV:**

**"Gerard! Honey, come on wake up. I know you don't want to be here, but I'm not going to let you skip school." my mom, Donna, said shaking me.**

**"Fine! Whatever I'll get up."**

**"Good" I heard her walk down the hall to Mikey's room. Probably to do the same thing to him.**

**"Ugh" I shuffled over to my dresser and pulled out a pair or skinny jeans, a Black Flag shirt and my leather jacket. I walked over the mirror on my wall. It looked like I had a fro.**

**"God, I fucking hate my hair." I ran a brush through it, and walked into the kitchen where I saw a barely awake Mikey sitting at the island.**

**"Hey baby brother." I said walking by running my hand through his bedhead.**

**"Eff you Gerard..." he mumbled**

**"What time does hell start?"**

**"8:00." Mikey said yawning. I looked at my watch. It was currently 7:45.**

**"We should probably get going." He nodded as I grabbed a cup of coffee. **

**"I'll be in the car hurry up."**

**Mikey's POV:**

**I walked into my room changed, brushed my hair and put on my glasses. I walked into the kitchen to grab a cup of coffee and kiss my mom. I quickly kissed my mom then headed for the door. I added a 'I love you, Mom' before shuffling out the door.**

**"Bye Mikey, I love you too. Tell Gerard I love him!" she yelled out the kitchen window. I gave her a thumbs up as I walked to get into Gerard's beat up car.**

**"Mom said she loves you." He nodded.**

**"Gerard?" I asked apprehensively**

**"Yeah?"**

**"Why was moving to Jersey such a big, horrible thing?" He sighed**

**"Because no one here is going to understand me or accept me."**

**"Gerard, you don't know that. I'm sure there are gonna be tons of people here who are like you."**

**"What is that s'posed to mean?" he said looking at me a little irked.**

**"No, Gerard. That's not how I meant it. I just meant..." I talked quickly, trying to explain what I meant.**

**"Whatever." he turned back around to stare blankly out at the road.**

**"I'm sorry." I said sighing**

**"It's fine. Come on we're here." He pulled the keys out of the ignition and got out of the car. I sat there for a second, looking at my hands. I looked up to see Gerard staring at me, giving me a 'wtf?' look. I grabbed my backpack out of the back seat and got out of the car to walk with Gerard to what we presumed to be the office .**

**Gerard's POV:**

**"Hi..." I said to a lady sitting at the front counter.**

**"You are?" She asked looking up uninterested.**

**"I'm Gerard...Way... And this is my brother Mikey. We're new here, we need like schedules... and stuff."**

**"Okay." She looked down at the computer and started typing. Really slow. I looked over at Mikey and frowned. He started laughing. We went to go sit down when a teacher came rushing in with two boys trailing behind him one with a bloody nose and other with a bleeding fat lip. The boy with the bloody nose gave me a smirk. I raised an eyebrow to acknowledge that I'd seen him. Well okay then? I shrugged it off as the boys walked into a room that said Principal Johnson. We sat there for awhile and I began thinking about my old high school.**

**~Flashback~**

**"Gerard. We can't hide in the bathroom all day. We have to go back out to class and every-ones going to know we got drunk at school." My girlfriend Ivy said.**

**"I dunt care. We'll be fine. Juss dunt talk to aneeone."**

**"Gerard. I can't do this." she said looking at me furrowing her eyebrows. **

**"I mean I'm not even that great of a liar and you're completely hammered. And then they're totally gonna figure it out and..." I cut her off with a kiss.**

**"We can do this. Come on." I stood up and texted Sam asking him which class he was in. He replied saying he was in lunch. I told him to call the office and get us out of class. We'd done this before so he knew exactly what to do. I grabbed Ivy's hand and we walked to the office checked out, and walked out.**

**"I told you we could do it." I said looking over at her and she leaned on my shoulder.**

**"I love you Gerard" I kissed her forehead and continued walking to the park. I thought about how in love we were, and how everything got so terrible. I snapped back to reality when the office lady began to talk to my brother and I.**

**"Gerard, Mikey I have your schedules." she said right as bloody-nose-boy walked out. We walked over and grabbed out schedules, glancing at them briefly. I turned my attention back to the principal and the two boys.**

**"Frank I better not see you in here for a long time. Assaulting people in the hallways... What is wrong with kids these days?" A man, the principal I'm guessing, said walking back into his office.**

**"I told you I didn't attack him, he punched me! Stupid ass-wipe..." He mumbled. So Frank was his name. He seemed pretty cool. He was wearing a Misfits shirt, which automatically made me like him. I was so preoccupied with Frank, that I didn't even notice that Mikey had left for his first class.**

**"Shit." I mumbled. I walked over to the chair where I left my bag. Frank mumbled something to the office lady then grabbed a piece of paper for her. I made sure we walked out of the door at the same time. He noticed. He raised and eyebrow at me then smiled.**

**"Hey." he said extending a hand. I grasped his hand firmly, and shook it.**

**"Hi" I said pulling my hand back. **

**"You kind of have some blood on you." I said gesturing to his nose. He put his hand up to his nose, then pulled it back to look at it. We started to walk a little.**

**"It's dry now, but yeah. Some kid jumped me. Usually beatings don't start this early." My eyes went wide and I stopped walking. He stopped and turned to face me.**

**"People beat you up?" He nodded, and then quickly changed the subject before I could ask why.**

**"So, what's your name?"**

**"Gerard" He nodded**

**"That's a cool name. I'm Frank." He said smiling at me. **

**"I like your shirt." He said looking me up and down.**

**"Oh thanks. I like yours too. Misfits are one of my favorite bands."**

**"Really? No way. No one is this entire fucking hell-hole likes them or Black Flag except me." He said smiling even bigger. God he really could light up an entire room with it.**

**"Hey well I've got to go wash this blood off. What's your first class?" I handed him my schedule and he looked it over, then handed it back.**

**"We have 2nd, 5th, and lunch together. I'll see you then"**

**"Cool! Well I have to get to class. I'm gonna make a bad first impression by being late on my first day. He nodded then gave me a quick hug and walked off to the bathroom. I stood there a little shocked. Frank was kind of...hot.**


	2. You Make Me Smile

_*A/N Hi again!_

_I have the first few chapters of this written already. _

_Well I did, but I re-did them..._

_OKAY NEVERMIND!_

_Read. Go. GO. GOO!_

_Tell me what you think. Please?_

_XO Gracie*_

**Frank's POV**

**I quickly hugged Gerard and then walked off to the bathroom. Well my shitty day might not end so shitty after all. I cleaned the blood off my face as slowly as I possibly could, so that I could get out of most of my boring first period class. Once I'd gotten the blood out of my nose and lip ring, I gave my self once last glance before walking out the door. Unfortunately I ran into Garret.**

**"Hey watch it!...Oh it's you. Hey fag." I glared at him. We used to be best friends. Until I told him I was gay, and he tried to kiss me. I pulled away because I didn't think of him like that and he told everyone I was gay, and denied trying to kiss me. Ever since then he's been trying his best to make my school life a living hell.**

**"Fuck off, Garret. I'm not in the mood for your bull." He spun around and shoved me.**

**"Oh yeah? What're you going to do about it, you little bitch?" Seriously. Two fights in one morning. This was so not my day. He threw a fist at me but I ducked and he punched the door.**

**"Shit!" He grabbed his fist, cursing some more. He glared at me and run into the bathroom to put his hand under the fosset. I smirked and walked off to my first period class to get it over with so I could see Gerard again.**

**Gerard's POV**

**The only thing on my mind during first period was Frank. I kept trying to push the thoughts away, but every time I would successfully focus on something else, a vision of his eyes or his piercings would come creeping back into my mind. I pushed my greasy black hair behind my ear and gripped my pencil tighter. Why was I even having fucking thoughts like this about a guy? C'mon Gerard, get a hold of yourself. Find a hot girl... find a hot girl... find a hot... C'mon now. You know yourself. You've NEVER been that shallow. You look deeper. It's not about looks with you. THEN WHY AM I SO FUCKING FOCUSED ON FRANK'S LOOKS? I groaned and leaned back in my chair, giving up and letting the images of Frank take over. The girl sitting next to me gave me a weird look. I glanced and her and shrugged. She smiled a small smile and wrote down on a piece of paper 'Hi. I'm Alicia.' I leaned up in my seat and took the note, glancing up at the teacher to make sure he wasn't looking. Nope. He was still droning on about the same god damn thing. I took the piece of paper and wrote back 'Gerard. Nice to meet you.' I pushed the paper back and she smiled at me. She dropped the paper in her bag as the teacher walked by.**

**"Well Alicia. Passing notes on the first day? And you. It's your first day too." He glared at me and Alicia.**

**"No. Actually that was my schedule." She produced a paper the exact same size and handed it to the teacher. He frowned at the paper and then handed it back to her.**

**"I see. Well I'll be keeping an eye on you two." He walked away and the bell rang. We quickly packed up our stuff and stood up. I laughed and turned to her.**

**"Nice cover up. It's your first day too?" I asked. She smiled and nodded.**

**"I'm actually a year younger, but math is my strong subject so they moved me up." My eyes widened.**

**"Oh wow. Someone's a smarty-pants. My brothers in the same grade as you. You're bound to have some classes together. It's not a very big school." She giggled and rolled her eyes.**

**"I'm not THAT smart. Just in math. I hope we do, because you seem like a cool dude, so your brother's gotta be too." I raised an eyebrow.**

**"Well I've never heard that before." She laughed and we walked out the door together, pausing in the hallway.  
"Well it was nice meeting you." she said leaning in to give me a brief hug. Really more hugs? This is a weird school. I awkwardly returned it and stepped back.**

**"Yeah. Oh what period lunch do you have?" She pulled out her schedule.**

**"6th." I grinned**

**"Hey me too! So does my brother! Maybe we can all sit together at lunch?" she nodded**

**"That'd be nice. Bye Gerard!" she waved and then turned around to go to her second period class. I waved back and then continued walking down the hallway to go to my science class. I groaned at the thought of having to go to science. But I get to see Frankie! My heart beat increased the tiniest bit, but it was enough for me to also increase my speed. I was also beginning to question my sexuality…**

**Frank's POV:**

**Where was he? The bell had rung 3 minutes ago. Maybe I scared him by hugging him and he switched schedule! Oh god. I buried my face in my hands. I always screw things up. As I was wallowing in my self pity I heard a voice talking to the science teacher.**

**"Yeah go have a seat over there by Frank." I looked up at the sound of my name and saw Gerard walking over to me, a grin evident on his face. OHTHANKGOD! When he sat down next to me we were so close I could feel his body heat. I liked being this close to him. He made me feel comfortable to be out in public. He set down his messenger bag and glanced over at me, flashing a small self conscious smile. I couldn't help but flash him back a huge "I'm-super-fucking-happy-to-be-right-next-to-you-right-now" smile.**

**"Okay class. We're going to continue our lab about blood types today. Today we will be pricking our fingers to see what blood type we have." Gerard flinched in his chair. I leaned over and put a hand on his arm.**

**"Hey are you okay?" by the way he responded I could tell he clearly wasn't. He quickly pulled away from me. I pulled my hand back, muttering a 'sorry'. He flashed me an apologetic look.**

**"I'm okay." It took me a second to realize what was going on.**

**"Hey...Are you... Are you scared of needles?" He looked at me, fear apparent in his eyes. He nodded slowly.**

**"Oh… Oh god. Okay. Well, umm… hold on let me just tell the teacher." I attempted to raise my hand, but he caught it before I could raise it all the way.**

**"Please don't. I don't want any special treatment." I could still see the fear in his green-brown eyes, but now it was mixed with panic. The teacher walked up to us. He quickly dropped my hand. I pulled it back to set it in my lap, feeling slightly abashed.**

**"Boys are you okay."**

**"Yeah we're fin..."**

**"Gerard's scared of needles." I said before he could finish what he was saying. He snapped his head sideways and glared at me. I shrugged and turned my attention back to the teacher.**

**"Oh dear. Okay well you won't have to do this lab, alright? It's also your first day, so I wouldn't plunge you head first into a lab. Frank, you can skip the lab for today. I'll give you full credit, seeing as we have an even number of students now and there is no one else for you to work with." I nodded and smiled at the teacher before she turned to walk away. After she was out of earshot Gerard turned to me.**

**"What the hell? Why did you do that? I told you not to say anything." he said in an irritated tone.**

**"I'm sorry. It's just...I didn't want you to have to hurt yourself..." I looked down at my hands in my lap. I could feel my cheeks going red.**

**"Oh...Well thanks." His tone softened to a more appreciative one. I looked up into his stunning eyes and quickly forgot what I was doing. He looked away, embarrassed. Oh shit….FUCK ME! I suck at this whole subtle thing. The rest of the period went by normally. There was some minor flirting, which I didn't mind. We talked about music, and art. Apparently he was really into painting and drawing. I love photography. The period went by faster then I wanted it to. We stood up and walked out of the class together, still rambling about common interests, which were a lot.**

**"Well I'll see you in fifth period then?" He nodded"**

**Yeah. Bye Frank." he turned away and shuffled off to his next class. I stood there staring at him until he turned the corner. Some jock pushed into me and muttered 'Queer-boys got a man.' I ignored him and walked off happily to my next class.**

**Mikey's POV:**

**I walked into my 3rd period class and sat down next to a quiet looking girl. As soon as I sat down she turned around and looked at me, eyes wide. What the hell?**

**"Are you Gerard's brother?" What the double hell? I nodded, keeping my bag on in case she was crazy and I needed to run. She stuck out her hand. I looked down at it and she laughed.**

**"Sorry. I'm Alicia. I met your brother in first period today and he said we might have some classes together." She smiled at me and I took her hand apprehensively.**

**"Uhmm. Hi. I'm Mikey." I said pulling my hand back and taking my backpack off. She took her binder out and I saw a Misfits logo taped to the front of it. I smiled to myself. Maybe creeper-girl wasn't such a creep after all. Class started and it went normally. I kept catching Alicia glancing at me from underneath her glasses though. Class ended and I packed up my stuff, Alicia and I stood up and walked out together.**

**"So, uhmm. We have lunch together. I was wondering if you and you're brother would sit with me?" I raised an eyebrow at her.**

**"What don't you know about me?" she blushed.**

**"Who you like…" she whispered quietly intending for me not to hear. I did though. I pretended not to notice, but took mental note of this pretty girls interest in me.**

**"Yeah we'll sit with you." I said smiling. She grinned widely at me.**

**"Cool." she stood there for a second staring at me, then launched herself at me and hugged me tightly. After letting go she quickly sped down the hallway to her next class.**


	3. Cigarettes and Your Words

_*Author's Note. _

_OMG I AM SO SORRY. I have been extremely fucking busy. Like **REALLY** busy. It's like 1:30 here, and I have school tomorrow, but I got a burst of creative, so here._

_Enjoy._

_Again I am really sorry. I will try to update faster. School's almost out so it should be easy._

_I love reviews BTW, & I'm glad you guys are liking so far. _

_XOXO ~Gracie_

**Frank's POV:**

**The class periods seemed to drag by. My excitement to be out of my normal classes was increased greatly by wanting to see Gerard at lunch. Finally, the pitchy school bell rang out through the classroom, and I jumped from my seat. Anxious to get to lunch. I wandered out into the hall glancing from time to time around the halls to see if I saw Gerard. Finally I spotted him walking out of a classroom. I ran up and stopped dead in front of him. He looked up and smirked.**

**"Hi Frankie. Someone excited for lunch?" I blushed and nodded.**

**"Yeah. A little. I don't like normal classes. Lunch is the best period of the day." I said smiling. He nodded in agreement and we began our walk to the cafeteria to meet up with Mikey and some Alicia chick. As we walked through the doors of the crowded cafeteria a messy haired blonde guy stood up and waved at Gerard. That must be Mikey, and the brunette with glasses sitting next to him must be Alicia. We walked up to the table and took our seats across from them.**

**"Hey Gee." Mikey said smiling. Gerard nodded in acknowledgement and smiled at him and Alicia.**

**"Sorry to be rude. My name's Alicia." she said sticking out her hand fro me to shake. I shook her hand and smiled.**

**"No problem. I'm Frank." I looked over to Mikey to see him staring at me over the top of his glasses.**

**"Are you Mikey?" he nodded.**

**"Hi." he said monotone.**

**"Umm, hi." I said giving him a half-smile. Gerard stood up from the table and pulled some money out of his pocket.**

**"Well I would love to stay for introductions, but I'm fucking hungry, so… yeah. Anyone want anything?" Alicia shook her head and so did Mikey.**

**"Mikey you need to eat." Gerard said a little quieter. Mikey looked up from his hands and glared.**

**"Gerard. I'm fine. I don't want any damn food." Gerard sighed and nodded. He turned to me.**

**"You want anything?"**

**"I'll just go with you." He nodded and we walked away. As soon as we were out of hearing distance Gerard started mumbling about Mikey.**

**"He's so thin… I don't want him to get sick." I placed a hand on his shoulder.**

**"Hey. I'm sure he's fine. If he says he's not hungry, well then he probably means he's not hungry." He looked up at me with worried eyes.**

**"Yeah I guess." We got our food and walked back to the table. Much to Mikey's protesting, he ate the bag of chips Gerard got for him. I noticed that Alicia kept taking sneaky peeks at Mikey from the corner of her eyes. Mikey didn't seem to notice but I definitely did. Mikey was doing the same thing. It was quite cute actually. We finished up our food and walked outside to and old tree with a table underneath to relax until the bell rang. I climbed up onto the table and laid down. Mikey and Alicia sat down underneath the shade of the tree, and Gerard sat down on the bench connected to the old rickety table. We talked about all kinds of things and got to know each other. We found out that Alicia was actually a really big Misfits fan, and she despised bubblegum pop. Mikey's eyes lit up when she said that. We were all having a really great time until Garrett and his douche bag friends walked by and made some snide remarks. I ignored them and brushed them off, but the rest of the group was a little more than irritated.**

**"Frank? Why did you let them talk to you like that?" Alicia said while still glaring at the group of boys. I shrugged.**

**"I'm just kind of used to it I guess. It doesn't really faze me anymore." she turned and looked at me, and then shook her head. She stood up and walked over to me. I sat up and she grabbed my hands in hers.**

**"You shouldn't let people put you down like that. From what I've seen today, you are a really amazing genuine person, and they are just jealous. Next time they say anything I will do something, if you don't." I kind of just stared at her blankly the whole time she was talking. No one had ever really cared that much. It felt really good. I smiled and bit my lip to hold back my tears. She hugged me and I whispered and "thanks" in her ear before she pulled away. She nodded and went back to sit by Mikey, who looked a little irked by all of Alicia's affection towards me. If only he knew how little he had to worry about.**

**Gerard's POV:**

**I wasn't sure what to do when those stupid assholes came up and offended Frankie, but I'm glad Alicia did. I feel bad that I hadn't said anything, but next time I definitely would. He shouldn't be treated like that. Alicia was right. He was an amazing person. And he deserves respect. One thing I did notice about the name calling was that they called him a "fag". I wasn't sure if they called everyone that, or if he really did like guys. I was hoping for option two. I really hate the term "fag". It doesn't make any sense. It means cigarette. Which reminds me… I pulled out my cigarettes and lit up. Frank looked over and saw me smoking. He raised an eyebrow.**

**"What? I wanted a cigarette." He let out a little giggle and turned back around to talk to Mikey and Alicia, who by the way, would most likely be together by the time this week was over. I groaned into my cigarettes the bell rang, and drew in one final last drag, before I had to snuff it out. I stood up from the table and collected my things, then walked straight into the building. I didn't know what had came over me, but I felt really shitty right now. I trudged to my final class to get it over with so that I could go home.**

**Mikey's POV:**

**What the fuck had gotten into Gerard. He was fine like three minutes ago. Whatever I would ask him about it on the way home. I hugged Alicia and said bye to Frank so I could get to my last class. Frank and Alicia walked away to their last class which they said they had together. I guess that means we all have a class with that gorgeous being. It had been one day and my feelings for her were already very strong. If I wasn't such a pussy then I would ask her out on the spot, but I didn't have enough guts for that. I frowned at myself and reached my last class. Hallelujah. School was almost over.**


End file.
